Remaining Loric
by Useristaken
Summary: Zenith Frauste was on Earth at the time of the great invasion, will he be able to find the others and reunite with them to fight for Lorien? Rated T to be safe and for violence.(Cause what is a Lorien Legacies book without violence?)
1. Dreams

**Hey Guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I will eventually make Zenith meet the other Garde so yeah, enjoy 'n' stuff :D**

Zenith Frauste

Prologue

I am Zenith Frauste I am very tall, even by Loric standards, I have straight, jet black hair, which is often messy, I have slightly tan skin and also have a very toned and muscular body, a _very _muscular body (think of Nine, and then add quite a bit more muscles)

I am one of the surviving Loric, even though I didn't come on the ship like the others, at the time of the invasion I was living on the planet Earth with my Cepan, Ace. I live with my Cepan because my parents died in a horrific car accident on Lorien when I was only five and ever since I've lived with my Cepan. When my parents died my Cepan and I were given compensation from the Loric government for our loss.

Ace and I have lived in a massive house in Perth, Western Australia for a few years now living ordinary human lives as an eighteen year old kid. I have eight legacies, which Ace says is the most legacies (to his knowledge) that a Garde has had, apart from Pitticus Lore of course. My legacies are Teleportation, Super Speed, Precognition (the ability to see into the future), Enhanced Eyesight, Shield, Super Strength, Telekinesis and my master legacy, Frost Nova (Immunity to cold and the ability to manipulate it to do whatever I want.)

**(A/N I got the name off Brawler827,go check him out)**

Chapter 1

"Am I boring you Zenith?" says my teacher who abruptly wakes me up. I shake my head and some other students in my class snicker. After slugging through another half an hour of class the bell finally rings, signalling the end of the school day. "You're all dismissed" announces the teacher then she turns to me and says "Except you Zenith, you have detention."

Xxx

After detention Ace picks me up from school with an amused look on his face "Another detention?" he says with mock disappointment, " I'm an alien with super powers and yet I still get detentions, why can't I have an anti-detention legacy or something actually useful instead of silly teleportation" I joke "Oh they have something that keeps you from getting detention" Ace replies with a smirk "what is it" I say with a quizzical look on my face "It's called being a good student" he replies and we both burst into laughter as he drives away from school.

We get back to our house; it's a big house, a _very_ big house. It's a three story house, with eight bedrooms, four bedrooms, two lounge rooms, two games rooms, three kitchens and automated defence systems, in case the Mogs find out who we are. When I walk in the house I dump my bag in the main living room (even thought Ace hates it when I do that) and teleport into my room to have a lie down.

When I come back downstairs I find Ace in the kitchen checking for signs of remaining Loric, I grab a coke from the fridge and say "Give it up man, we're the last of the Loric" he gets annoyed at my attitude and in a stern tone of voice says "You don't know that, maybe some escaped Lorien on the night of the attack" "Maybe their planning to avenge Lorien one day" he continues.

That night when I go to sleep I have visions of what I think is Lorien on the night of the attack. I see the chaos, the destruction, the bloodshed of the battle for Lorien. I'm at what I remember is the airstrip when I see nine young Loric and who are probably their Cepan huddled together in a circle, grimly discussing plans to each other before they head for the last remaining ship and leave Lorien. I wake up abruptly to see a figure standing over me.

**When I was writing the end I couldn't decide how to finish so I thought hmm let's make a cliffhangery ending for anyone who might actually read my fanfic. Please review, it'd mean a lot to me. :D**


	2. Training

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter, big thanks to Zazzyz and Mysterfanaticno 1, my first reviewers big thanks also to the people who read my fanfic (you're awesome btw), so yeah chapter two. :P**

Chapter 2

Zenith

When I wake up and see the figure I panic and without thinking I throw the figure against the wall, he gets the wind knocked out of him and I can see him reeling in pain from the impact of me slamming him into the wall, as I start freezing the air around him to encase him in a cocoon of ice he says my name and I realize that it's Ace I threw into the wall and I immediately feel guilty.

"Good morning to you to" he says sarcastically as I stretch, cracking my back in several places. "Anyway, I heard you talking in your sleep and when I came to check on you, you were thrashing around so I decided to wake you up" he explains "Yeah, I was having a dream about the night Lorien was attacked" I explain "There were these kids, and their Cepans, they…" I trail off, "They what" he says with a hint of urgency in his voice "They, escaped" I say slowly, still trying to comprehend the vision I just woke up from.

Xxx

After the incident this morning Ace had left my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Where there really Garde that survived the attack that night and if so, are they planning to fight the Mogadorians?

I call Aces name and I hear him respond from the workshop so I head downstairs to talk to him about the dream I had. When I get to him I see that he's brought my chest out "Help me open this" he says and I plod over to him and grasp the lock firmly, Ace doing the same as me. I feel the familiar sensation of the lock squirming under our grip and opening, as it has many times, when the chest opens Ace reaches in and grabs what looks like thick, short metal pipe hands it to me "What's this for" I ask with genuine interest and as soon as I say that it turns into a sharp, double edged battle-axe. Strangely enough the weapon suits me perfectly and I swing it easily, as though it were as light as a feather. "It was built specifically to meet your needs" he says, answering the quizzical look on my face.

For the next minute or so, I stand there, swinging my new battle-axe, grinning like a maniac. When I finally finish Ace says "Are you ready to start weapons training" I don't say a word but just smile and nod my head. As we enter our huge training room a blast of cool air from the aircon hits me as it has many times, Ace walks to the right wall and punches a six digit code into the keypad built into the wall. Suddenly the floor next to him opens up to reveal a staircase leading to a hidden basement underneath the training room, he walks down the stair and a swiftly follow him into the basement.

When we get into the basement I let out a barely audible gasp of sheer amazement as I see the massive size of the room. It's absolutely filled with robots that look like the Mogadorians that I saw in my dream last night, Ace walks over to one of the drones and puts his arm on it's mechanical shoulder and lets out a grin when he sees the look on my face. "Why do they look like Mogs?" I inquire with curiosity, "To give you an extra incentive to smash them" he says with an amused look on his face.

He flicks a switch on the robo Mog's back and it hums to life and starts to look at me with it's horrible black eyes, before I know it, it lunges at me but I manage to teleport behind it and cut it cleanly in half with me battle-axe. When I look back up, I see that Ace has turned on all of them and I see at least a hundred pairs of black eyes all staring at me, they start to run at me but I stand my ground, axe in hand. When the first robot reaches me I easily cut in half and move on to the next one, after destroying about a fifth of them I start to freeze the metal they're made of and then shatter it, this is an effective tactic until I can't destroy them fast enough and accidentally drop my axe, while I reach for my axe I forget about the robots and they start to reach me. Using my super speed to get behind them and I start to rip them in half with my bare hands, without breaking a sweat I eventually finish off the rest of the robots like this and when I'm done I turn to Ace and say "What was that about" a little annoyed that he gave me no warning "To see if your ready" he replies calmly "For what?" I say with a raised tone of voice "To fight the Mogs" he replies smugly.

**Thanks for reading, please review because that would be awesome, and I know you awesome, don't try to deny it. :D**


	3. Visions

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3, this fanfic is currently during I am Number Four but I will be doing some fast forwarding soon, so without further ado, chapter 3 guys! Btw just if you were wondering I do not own anything in the Lorien Legacies series and that will probably never change so I'm not gonna say it in every single other chapter, unless I suddenly do own it, but I doubt it.**

Chapter Three

Zenith

It's been two weeks since we did the robot training thing and ever since that Ace has been training me harder than ever, Ace decided that training is more important than school so he told the school that I will no longer be attending there and personally I agree that training is more important. Ace has also decided to put automated Loric news detectors in the workshop, its kind of ridiculous how many computers he's put on to the job, sure we're rich but does he really need fifteen computers plus two laptops to check for nine Loric in hiding?

Ace calls me down for training and I teleport to the basement of the training room to wait for him, after about half a minute I see Ace walking down the stairs into the room with me and with a confident smile I ask Ace "What legacy are we testing first today?" the question obviously catches him off guard as he has a thoughtful look on his face before he says with a smile "Super strength"

I sigh and walk to the centre of the room while he walks to the control panel at the back of the room; he knows I hate Super strength training.

Ace starts pressing buttons on the control panel as I brace for impact by putting my hands up to the ceiling and my bending my knees "Are you ready?" he yells from the other side of the room, I don't say a word but I just nod, knowing what comes next. He presses a big red button on the screen **(A/N Clique right :P) **and the ceiling suddenly comes down onto my arms and my knees and arms bend a little, I have to say I am definitely getting much better at this, "Lift it higher" I hear my Cepan yell, it's funny really, in my school this kid in my class kept bragging that he could lift 50kgs, well I can lift 10 tonnes.

After 20 minutes of lifting the ceiling my muscles are extremely sore and Ace lifts the roof back up using the control panel, when Ace walks over I'm bent over, drenched in sweat, panting. Ace pats me on the back and says "You're getting better, good job" I smile, still panting and ask "What's next?" "Teleportation" he replies. Once again Ace goes to the back of the room and I remain in the centre of the room. A panel opens up where I'm standing to reveal hundreds of mini flamethrowers Ace the big red button again** (A/N I reuse all my jokes :P) **and a bunch of the flamethrowers light up underneath me and I teleport away from them just before jets of fire come out of them, just after I teleported away the flamethrowers underneath me light up again and the process I repeated. For about an hour I practice my endurance with teleportation. Once again when we are finished he drill I'm panting and sweating, doubled over and Ace comes over and pants me on the back, silently congratulating me for my new endurance time.

The next legacy that Ace tests me on is my shield, he walks up to the control panel and presses a few buttons and twenty or so turrets appear from panels that open up in the roof. I put up my spherical shield, it has a bluish tint and sort of glows, seeing that my shield is up Ace presses the big red button **(A/N Please don't hate me for using that joke again) **and the turrets start to fire, all at the same time. The turrets fire around fifty rounds per second but all the bullets disintegrate as soon as they touch my shield. Once again this is another endurance builder. The shield lasts for about half an hour until we stop the drill.

The next training drill I do is battle training. In this drill Ace test me with the same Mog Robots as before but this time they're armed with guns and swords and also Ace set the difficult up to max. In this drill I practice with all the legacies that would help me in battle that I haven't used so far, I also practice with my axe. Ace has a repairing station for the robots but it takes about a day so I can't do this drill multiple times a day like the others. I've dispatched the robots I a record time of fifteen minutes and afterwards Ace makes me do all the drills _again_.

Xxx

After doing all the drills are done again I take a hot shower, whilst in the middle of my hot shower that feels absolutely amazing after the training session that Ace just put me through, I hear Ace calling me from downstairs in the workshop, he must have found something. I quickly get out of the shower and dry myself off, getting dressed in hurry when I'm done I open the bathroom door and spring downstairs, I get there in a second, thanks to my super speed and peer over Ace's shoulder to try to see what he's looking at, it's about a teenager called John Smith and his father Henri Smith, making news in the US about destroying a local high school in Paradise, Ohio. Sensing that I'm behind him Ace turns around to me "You were right, they're here" he exclaims with a facial expression that is a mix between amazement and a grin.

Xxx

It's been two months since the news about John and Henri Smith came up and since then there has been some there minor news about sightings of John, a local boy called Sam and another unknown teenage girl fleeing across the county. After another days worth of drills a report of a boy in India moving objects with him mind pings up on the automated alert system and Ace and I suspect that it isn't a hoax and is another Loric survivor from the ship.

That night when I go to sleep my precognition kicks in and I'm suddenly in a desert, there's suddenly a huge explosion and a few minutes later seven teenagers and a dog appear from a hatch in the ground. I instantly recognise them as Loric and try to signal them but they don't appear to notice me. While I'm trying to signal them I hear a tall muscular one with messy hair talking about a Penthouse on top of the John Hancock Centre in Chicago, I see the one that I recognise as John Smith nod in agreement and I see a tall one with curly hair say "So it's agreed then, we're going to Chicago" and the others nod in agreement. When I wake up I instantly teleport into Ace's room and tell him all about my vision.

**Oooo I'm gonna make Zenith meet the other Garde soon, Btw it will contain some things from Fall of Five but I'll probably change most of it, thanks once again for reading and please review!**


	4. They're Here

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, chapter four! (DUH! XD) anyway, nothing major to announce except for how awesome you guys are for reading my fanfic and also something massive (I think) will happen this chapter so yeah, enjoy :D**

Zenith

It'sbeenfour months sinceI had the vision of the Loric due to my precognition and since then Ace and I have been deciding what our next move will be, along with my training of course I found he's really been pushing me to my absolute max and I've definitely been getting much better at the training drills, Ace has upped the amount of robots I've been fighting to about double, the robots land the occasional scratch on me but it's never anything major. When I finish my drills I see pride in Ace's eyes as he sees how good I've become at the drills.

It's just another regular day, I finish my training, shower than I have free time to myself, in my free time I usually just listen to music on my iphone or muck around in one of our games rooms. Today I'm just lying on my extremely comfortable mattress in my room, listening to some music when I hear Ace call me downstairs. I teleport into the workshop where I see him looking at one of the many computers in the massive room reading an article about a town called Santa Teresa in Spain being destroyed, the article says the whole town was destroyed by "terrorists" even thought it says terrorists I know deep down the it was probably a battle between the Loric and the Mogs. Further on in the article it mentions mysterious piles of ash found in the wreckage of the Local convent, it also mentions that hundreds of these ash piles were found near the Bay of Biscay near the town. "Where did the piles of ash come from and how did they not find any Mog bodies" I ask Ace "You see, when Mogs die, instead of leaving bodies, they turn to ash" he says in reply to my question and I nod. After reading the article Ace turns to me and says "You know what this means right?" "Umm not really" I reply with a questioning look "The Mogs have stepped up their hunt for the Loric" He says firmly.

That night when I go to sleep I have a vision from my precognition, and a nightmare. I'm back in the desert again but this time I don't see the teenagers emerging from the hatch, in fact this time I can't even see a hatch, I see a six pronged cactus where the hatch was previously. In the distance thanks to my enhanced eyesight I see a beige ute speeding towards my location, being driven be the tall muscular guy from my vision and John next to him I'm looking around when two teenagers and a child appear out of nowhere, they must have teleported using the hidden Lorite stones my Cepan taught me about. A few minutes later John and the other guy reach where I am and I hear the sound of distant helicopters, the muscular guy points to the cactus and says "Stupid government, thinking they can hide Dulce from me" suddenly the other three that I saw earlier appear next to and the there's an explosion in the sand and the vision becomes distorted and I'm pulled away into my nightmare.

Suddenly I'm in a dark room, a huge figure standing next to me. He is truly hideous, a purple scar wraps around his neck and I feel like his horrible black eyes are kind of staring into my soul he speaks in a booming voice saying "We are coming for you Zenith, we know who you are and where you live" even though I've never seen him before in my life I know who he is Setrakus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians. "You're really ugly"** (A/N You see it's funny, because it's true)** I say mockingly pointing out the obvious, he gets extremely angry from this remark and pulls out a sword from it's sheath and swings it at me I easily dodge it and he swings again before I have time to jump away, and the sword hits it's mark.

I wake drenched in a cold sweat, trying o regain my breath when I hear a loud explosion that rocks the whole house and I grab the handle of Mortem (the name for my battle-axe it means death in Latin) and it transforms into the full form of the axe. As soon as I do and I teleport to Ace's room, suddenly glad that I was too lazy to change into my pyjamas before bed. I don't see Ace anywhere and I begin to feel worried, I full out sprint to the front of the house to see Ace being swarmed by about a hundred, Mogs fighting back with only a shotgun from our weapons. I teleport next to me and instantly put up my shield with him inside it, Ace has my chest in his arms and the Mogs, seeing that their bullets get destroyed when they touch the shield, a few of the Mogs try to try to advance into my shield but they instantly turn to ash when they touch the shield and after a few confused looks from some stupid Mogs one of the shrugs and starts to fire and the others follow his example and start to open fire o my shield "Remember your training" Ace says and I nod I agreement. Once the stupid Mogs realize their not gonna win like this they stop firing, Ace nods at me and I put down my shield and we start to slay Mogs in large groups.

After we slay about half of the Mogs I hear a click and Ace cries out, his guns out of ammo, as if in slow motion I see the Mogs descend on him. One of the Mogs stabs him in the back and he cries out in pain, I see the Mog that stabbed him smile as he just leaves Ace to die in slowly in pain, rages pulsates through me as I use my Nova Frost to freeze them all from the inside and break the with my legacy like I did with the robots on my first day of battle training, it drains my energy a lot but I don't really care after what happened to Ace.

As soon as I shatter all the Mogs I teleport over to where Ace is lying on the ground in agony, the Mog stabbed him in the back so cleanly that he isn't bleeding, although he has passed out from the pain. I touch the sword in his back and he jolts up now conscious I drag the chest over to him and put mine and his hand on the lock and it squirms open, I desperately search for the healing stone that he described to me during chest classes, tears stream down my face as I rummage through the chest. When I find nothing I realize what I must do, since he won't bleed to death I can only put him out of his misery myself "I love you Ace" I say between sobs "I love you too Zenith" he says, each word brining him more and more pain. He closes his eyes and I kiss his cheek, I pick up a Mog dagger from the ground and stab him with it, I lie on the ground sobbing quietly next to Ace's body before I vow to kill every single last Mog and return triumphantly back to Lorien.

**My longest chapter yet (I think), also please don't hate me for killing Ace, in other news, something really good will happen within the next chapter or so, so stay tuned. Please review and consider following the story if you liked it!**


	5. New Faces

**Chapter five (yay!) something good will happen in this chapter (I wonder what that will be). Big thank you to Zazzyz and mysteryfanaticno 1 for your reviews, people who enjoy my fanfic could you please review, cause that would be great and I really need more reviews for my story (it makes me feel good about myself). Anyway enough of my constant blabbering, on with chapter five. **

Zenith

It's been a few hours since the battle and I'm completely shaken up by Ace's death,even though I've booked tickets to New Mexico and know where the Dulce base is I still feel lost and directionless without my Cepan, I encased Ace in a thick layer of ice and gave him a proper burial in a local cemetery, it's how he would've wanted it luckily it was still dark when I buried him, else people would have been a bit suspicious.

My plane leaves in three hours and I've already packed, it wasn't even that hard packing really, all I have is my chest, a few sets of clothes, a shotgun, my iphone and a credit card with three million dollars in it, I've put the credit card in my chest, just in case. I head to the garage and contemplate which car to take, I take the Porsche, cause it is the least expensive car of the lot and also because it isn't fitted anything special unlike all the other cars, just a radar detector so I don't mind leaving it at the airport.

Xxx

As I get on my plane I check for any suspicious people, and by that I mean worthless Mogs, when all the seats are filled I breathe, a sigh of relief as none of the passengers are Mogs and I settle into my seat with my chest under my seat. As the plane prepares for takeoff I think of the first time I went on a plane with Ace to come to Australia, it was stormy and the flight was nearly cancelled due to "severe" weather warnings, in my opinion the weather wasn't even that bad and I was really excited to go on a plane the first time I was practically shaking with anticipation. It's been an hour since the plane took off and I feel tired, looking at my watch I see that it's 4:30 and I wonder why I'm tired until I see that it says 4:30am, not 4:30pm I yawn and close my eyes, quickly getting into deep sleep.

I jolt awake due to someone shaking my arm, telling me to wake up and I instantly reach for the handle of Mortem which is strapped around my waist and just before it turns into it's battle-axe form I realize that it's only the flight hostess telling me that we're about to land and I let go of Mortem, not wanting to make a scene, I must be really on edge after the battle.

After finally getting out of the airport I start to look for a car to rent, when I finally find a car to rent I pull out one thousand US dollars and hand it to the man in front of the car, when he asks for my name I pull out two thousand more dollars and he hands me the keys to the car. When I get in the car, I see that it's probably not worth more than one thousand dollars but hey, at least it has a GPS. I punch in the coordinates to the base and start to drive on the highway the fastest the car will go, after driving for a few minutes I realize that I'm driving on the wrong side of the road and quickly switch sides.

Xxx

After driving for about for about two hours or so, I start to feel tremors beneath the car, a few minutes later I reach my destination. I get out of the rented car and grab my military grade shotgun out of my suitcase and turn around to see the desert is littered with destroyed helicopters and destroyed humvees. As I'm looking through the rubble of the destroyer cars and helicopters I see that a beige ute that is parked in front of a large wooden trap door, which is surrounded by pieces of cactus. I hear the sound of muffled gunfire slowly getting louder and I raise my shotgun and point it at the trapdoor intent on blasting any Mogs that dare show their ugly faces. The gunfire suddenly stops and I hear people climbing up a metal ladder, I tighten my grip on my shotgun and the trapdoor opens and I'm about to shoot when I see that it's John who steps out of the ladder along with the other teenagers that come out of the trapdoor.

They don't see me because they're turned around surveying the state of the desert and than one with grey eyes and blonde hair sees me, shouts out to the others and throws a dagger at me, full pelt. As soon as she throws the dagger I raise my hands and my shield comes up and the dagger hits it, instantly disintegrating it. The other Loric look at me with amazement and I say "Good to meet you too" sarcastically and the one with curly hair and copper skin laughs walking up to me with his hand held up "I'm Eight and you must be Five" he says with a smile "Eight?! That's a weird name and why would I have a name as stupid as Five?" John steps forwards and says "You are Loric right?" I nod in response "Then your joking about the whole your not Five thing right?" he continues. He looks at my ankle and pulls a diamond dagger out of his pocket and holds it to my throat saying "Where is Five?" I quickly disarm him and ask "What is going on here!" with a raised tone of voice. A kind looking girl that looks older than the rest of the Loric steps forward and explains how on the night of the attack they escaped Lorien, how the where pt under a charm and given numbers and how they've been on Earth, hiding from the Mogs, after she finishes explaining I simply say "Oh" with a stupid expression on my face.

The tall muscular one steps forward and with a cold expression on his face says "Start talking" after he says this I tell them my story, how I developed my legacies, what my legacies are, how I was living on Earth during the night of the attack, about my house and me Cepan and the recent events that have happened to me like the death of Ace and my visions. When I finish they come up to me one by one and introduced me to themselves, apparently they have a pet chimaera and a human ally with them, as it turns out both the human and the chimaera were originally with John, I guess he just naturally attracts a crowd.

After we finish our little meet and greet we head to the two remaining cars, Nine, Sarah, John and Bernie Kosar go in Nine's car and Marina, Eight, Ella and I go in my car and we start the long journey to Nine's penthouse in Chicago. Eight opts to drive and Marina sits next to him while I sit in the back with Ella, Ella is the youngest of the Garde and also the sweetest, in the short time I've known her I'm already starting to think of her as my little sister, and I think that even though she may still be a little intimidated be me I think she's starting to think of me as her big brother.

"So what's your story Ella?"I ask her, Ella looks up at me with the sweetest smile and starts to tell me her story, her life with Crayton, the fact that she's an Aternus, how she met Marina, Six and Eight and eventually how Crayton died and they met up with the other Garde. After Ella finishes her story I smile down at her and say "You should get some rest, you've had a big night" she silently agrees with me and says _Goodnight Zenith_ to me telepathically and leans her head on my shoulder, minutes later she's fast asleep. Eight and Marina are in the front seats talking to each other both of them laughing at a joke that Eight made, I can tell that those guys definitely like each other a lot, more than juts in a friendly way. I lean my head on Ella's head and get some sleep.

**My chapters are getting longer and longer, in the next chapter you can be expecting some POV's from more than just Zenith I may not update tomorrow, but I will definitely get some work done on the next chapter tomorrow, it all depends on how much time I have after school. Anyway please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Sparing

**HEY GUYS! I'm gonna start with thanking Zazzyz, Mysteryfanaticno 1, . . .five and anyone who is constantly reading my story, it would be awesome if you guys could leave reviews on your way out, just to show your support towards the fanfic. Also I was told by mysteryfanaticno 1 that I accidentally left Six in the desert, excuse my poor memory :D she went in Nine's car. Also in response to Zazzyz's question, I'm not sure just yet, but stay tuned and maybe I will revive the Cepans but maybe I won't, anyway (like I said last chapter, constant blabbering from me) on with chapter six? (I think… see, poor memory and even more blabbering *sigh*) ENJOY!**

Zenith

We finally arrive in Chicago after hours of driving **(A/N I don't live in the US so excuse me if my travelling times are wrong)** and I unpack my stuff out of the car, walking up to the John Hancock Centre I see that it is a massive building that absolutely dwarves the other skyscrapers. Eight, Ella, Six, Marina and Sarah have the same astounded looks on their faces as me and Nine takes one look at the expressions on our faces and turns to us with a smug look on his face "Eight, teleport John and Sarah up first, Zenith, you teleport Marina and Ella up then come back for Six and I, BK, you just turn into a bird and fly up" he says "Why don't we take the lift" John asks plainly "Because he'll take one look at the state of us and get suspicious" he explains as if to a four year old and John blushes, embarrassed that he didn't think of that. We walk to the private underground parking and we start teleporting, when we do the first rounds I hand Ella my chest and shoulder my bag onto my back and teleport.

The first thing I see when we get into the penthouse is two massive Mog soldiers, I teleport behind one of them and rip it in half with my bare hands, then I grab the handle of Mortem and it extends and I slice the other one cleanly in half, I'm able to do this all in little over a second thanks to my super speed and it leaves everyone with their mouths agape, wondering what just happened, except for John who is nearly doubled over with laughter "What's so funny" I say, nearly yelling, annoyed at how this is all a joke to him " Mog… Dummies… Freaked out…Nine… Prank… " is all he manages to say between laughs, but I understand clearly what he's talking about. It was all a prank from Nine. I teleport to where the Six and Nine are and as soon as I materialize I hit Nine square in the face but luckily I still have some self control left and I don't break his nose by hitting him too hard. Before they can ask questions I grab their hands and teleport up **(A/N Beam me up Scotty… I hope someone gets the reference) **I can tell that Nine is pretty annoyed at me even though he's bent over. Nine looks up at me and looks as though he wants to kill me but I just point at what's left of the Mog dummies and soon he's laughing so hard he on his knees crying of laughter, when Nine finishes laughing he gets up off his knees and gives everyone a tour of his place.

"So, what's the sleeping arrangements?" he asks and turns around to look at us, when he sees that everyone still has amazed looks on their faces apart from John and I, rolls his eyes and says "When you guys are finished mooning over my place we should probably pick sleeping arrangements." Everyone looks thoughtful for a moment and then Sarah steps forwards "I'll sleep with John" she says cheerfully, Nine has an amused look on his face then says "Just remember we have an eleven year old in the building" we all burst into laughter except for Sarah and John, who blush madly "Six, Ella and I can sleep in one room" Marina suggests and everyone nods "Then I suppose it's Zenith, Nine and I in the same room" Eight calls out from the back of the group and we all nod again then Nine quickly adds "I call dibs on the master bedroom."

When Nine, Eight and I get to our room we see it's a massive room with three huge king size beds and a floor to ceiling plasma TV mounted on the wall. Eight's jaw drops when he sees the inside of the room because Nine didn't give us of the rooms when he showed us around. I unpack all my stuff, put my chest under my bed and flop onto the bed, it's not as comfortable as the bed at my house but I suppose it is better than the floor, suddenly the sound of the shower in our room interrupts my thoughts and I look around to see that Eight is looking around in the drawers for some clothes. I open my drawer and toss him some of my spare clothes "It may be a little bit too big but hey, it's still something" I say "thanks" he replies with a nod, I lie back down on my bed and close my eyes, still tired from the flight and the car trip. I nearly get to sleep when Nine bursts into the room "Training time" he shouts gleefully into the room, I groan and roll over but Nine doesn't take no for an answer and says "C'mon dude" and jabs me in the ribs. After annoying me for a few minutes I finally give in and walk over to the Lecture Hall, Nine is skipping on the ceiling as we walk and when we get to the lecture hall he shifts gravity and is suddenly walking behind me.

Six's POV

As Zenith walks into the Lecture Hall with Nine I notice that Zenith looks somewhat tired from flying from Australia but also from the road trip to Chicago while Nine on the other hand is extremely excited about starting training. After a few more minutes the rest of the Loric (and Sarah) are all gathered in the Lecture Hall, discussing the sparing partners "So here's the plan Six and Marina, Eight and John and Zenith and I, will battle in that order, legacies allowed" Nine explains with a commanding voice.

As Marina steps into the middle of the room with me, I notice that Marina has a very confident look on her face, it's nice to know that in only a few weeks she's gone from scared and timid girl to Loric warrior, ready to fight. "Go" Zenith calls and Marina lunges at me with her super speed but I easily dodge her oncoming attack and turn invisible, I tackle Marina to the ground but she tosses me off her with a little bit of effort. After a few minutes of us tackling each other to the ground and hitting each other, I finally see a proper opening in her defences and I'm able to hit her squarely in the jaw and as she recovers from the attack I turn invisible and put her into a headlock, one of the boys counts to ten and on ten I release her, having won the match.

John and Eight are fighting next and they step up to the middle of the Lecture Hall, "Fight" I call and both the boys immediately run at each other, just before they collide Eight teleports behind John and shape-shifts into some sort of giant with six arms, scales, and two dragon heads and let's out a massive blood curdling roar, John lets out a barely audible gasp but then steels himself and lights himself on fire with his Lumen. Eight lunges at John, the flames licking at his scales but not seeming to be affecting him, John looks worried as Eight grabs him with a massive hand and throws him against a wall, knocking the wind out of him. Eight then proceeds to run over to John and pins him down with a massive hand. John throws fireball after fireball at Eight's eyes but he manages to keep him down for ten seconds. When Eight shape-shifts back to his normal form he has first degree burns all across his face and arms and Marina rushes over to heal him.

Nine and Zenith fight next and both of them look very confident and Nine has a smug look on his face as he pulls out his pipe staff and Zenith has a look of disbelief as it turns glowing red and extends "No fair" he complains "C'mon show me what you've got" Nine retorts, Zenith doesn't say a word but with a grin he pulls out a small pipe looking thing out of his back pocket. Nine laughs at Zenith's weapon "Is that really you grand weapon?" he mocks with a chuckle, but has a look of despair as it suddenly turns into a big battle-axe. Zenith laughs at Nine and says "Is that really _Your_ grand weapon?" he says imitating Nines voice.

"Fight" Eight shouts at the two and Nine charges at Zenith but Zenith just stays still with a calm look on his face. Nine raises his pipe staff and just before he brings it down on Zenith's head a bluish shield appears around him and Nine's pipe staff harmlessly bounces off the shield **(A/N Zenith's shield has different modes, kind of like set fazers to stun and stuff). **Zenith smiles as he lowers the shield and rushes at Nine with his super speed, both Nine and Zenith have super speed and as soon as Zenith strikes with his axe, Nine blocks it with his staff. As the battle heats up, both Nine and Zenith become blurs, battling each other with such speed and strength it's really a sight to behold, then the battle slows down and Nine becomes encased in a very thick layer of ice that disintegrates after ten seconds, Zenith wins

**Thanks for reading, BTW sorry if the way it ended was a bit lousy, I'm getting tired and I had no idea how to end the chapter. Anyway, Please review and all that good stuff guys! Bye! Oh also I've been thinking of writing a fanfic about what the Garde do after the war, but I won't start that too soon just in case I decide to bring anyone back from the dead and I start the other fanfic before I decide whether or not to bring back one of the characters, anyway for real this time, CYA!**


	7. Feelings

**Hey guys, so I really don't feel like writing a long intro sooo, yeah enjoy :D **

Eight's POV

It's been a few days since I met the other Loric and so far their pretty cool. Nine is always trying to be the toughest and the strongest, which is why Nine and Six argue quite a bit, over the simplest things as well, even though they argue I'm pretty sure they both have feelings for each other, they're just too tough and cool to admit it.

Then there's John and Sarah, those two seem to be completely inseparable, like seriously, one minute you'd be talking to one of them, then the other one of the pair would walk in the room and immediately you would be talking to thin air and they would be hugging or kissing each other or something.

Zenith is _interesting_ to say the least, there's something mysterious about him, he's a pretty serious guy when it comes to training, but apart from that, he's pretty laid back and light hearted, I actually really like him in the short period of time I've known him.

Ella has grown up a lot since the battle, she's still basically the same old Ella though and I know that Marina really wants it to stay that wa- my thoughts are interrupted by Zenith's sudden appearance next to me which makes me jump.

"You know for a teleporter yourself you sure jump when someone else teleports next to you" he laughs "I was just deep in thought that's all" I say and Zenith just rolls his eyes "Anyway dinners ready, your girlfriend cooked it" he mocks and I know full well who he's talking about. "She's not my girlfriend" I retort, my face starting to heat up "Totally" he says sarcastically.

When we get to the dining room I smell the delicious aromas of the meal and sit at the table. For some reason everyone seems to avoid me when they sit down at the table until Marina sits next to me, I know what they're trying to do.

After dinner we do the dishes, well actually Marina, Sarah, John and I do the dishes while the rest of them get ready for training and when I say Marina, Sarah, John and I, I really just mean Marina, Ella and I because Sarah and John mostly just talk to each other leaving me and Marina awkwardly doing the dishes.

We haven't talked much since the kiss at Dulce, but I know I definitely have feelings for her, and I'm pretty sure she has feelings for me too. When we finish the dishes Marina goes into her room and I follow her "Marina, about the kiss in Dulce" I say "I'm really sorry to put you in tha-"she starts but I cut her off with kiss, it's slow and passionate and she kisses me back. When we finish we're both grinning like idiots "I love you Marina" I say "I love you too Eight" she replies and we kiss again, then we hear someone clearing their breath at the door. Six.

Nine's POV

I'm in the apartment's gym on the top floor lifting weights, my weights are extremely heavy and my muscles scream in protest but I need to beat Zenith in the next sparring match. I see Zenith walking in and he picks up heavier weights than mine and puts two of them in each hand and starts lifting them without breaking a sweat. When he sees the jealous look on my face he grins and picks up one more weight for each hand and starts to lift two with telekinesis, his super strength must transfer to his telekinesis.

The next people to come in are Six, Marina and Eight. For some reason Eight and Marina are completely red, then I realise why, Six must have caught them kissing. Six is wearing a white, tight **(A/N haha it rhymes) **and I must admit, she looks really hot in it "Sup sweetheart" I say snidely and Six punches me hard in the stomach, she totally digs me.

John and Ella walk in a moment later and Ella picks up medium sized weights while heads over to the treadmill and sets it to the fastest it will go. I glance over at Zenith and see that's he is still lifting all the weights while suspending the other ones in the air, it's not the grin on his face that annoys me; it's the fact that he hasn't even broken a sweat that's the problem.

After the workout I get in the shower and turn the water on fairly hot to soothe my aching muscles. After being in the shower for about half an hour I hear Zenith's voice "Dude, get out you've been in there for ages" he yells "Pardon, I can't hear you over the shower" I say with a smirk "You have super hearing" he retorts but I don't respond. After staying in the shower for a minute more the water suddenly gets ice cold and I yelp. Zenith.

Zenith's POV

After using my Frost Nova to turn the water cold while Nine was in the shower he storms out "Dude, you yelp like a girl" I remark he's about to respond when a loud ringing chimes through the apartment. Suddenly Nine goes from angry to happy and he says "C'mon dude, Garde alert" I smile and run to the computer room, Nine close on my heels.

Nine is sitting at the monitor that the news report and everyone is gathered around him, intently reading along. The article is about a symbol burned into crops somewhere out in Arkansas, the symbol is definitely Loric and we all speechless until Nine speaks up "We need to find Five before the Mogs do"

**THANKS FOR READING! Cliff hanger (kinda), sorry if this is a shorter chapter than the rest, I just umm… well… actually I have no excuse but anyway please review anyway and I will see you next time BYE! Ps I'm trying to make my paragraphs shorter but more abundant, tell me if you like it or not.**


	8. Five

**Hey guys, this is chapter eight and some pretty major stuff gets revealed in this chapter, so get your snacks (That's from a YouTuber, 10 points if you get the reference, hint he's a gamer) and enjoy!**

Zenith's POV

I'm just as astounded at the news of the Loric symbol as the other Garde are. We're dispatching a team of three of our strongest members, Six, Nine and I, all I'm bringing is my shotgun and Mortem, even Nine is impressed with both my shotgun and Mortem and he doesn't get easily impressed by much.

We're about to leave the apartment when Nine pulls out a white tablet and turns it on. The screen shows eight dots "What are these?" I inquire "They're the remaining Loric" He replies, I look at the tablet "There's only eight" I point out "What about me **(A/N It isn't fair, I've and enough and I want m share…)** I'm not there" I continue, Nine looks thoughtful for a minute than says "It must be only the Loric that left Lorien on the night of the attack or something" he replies.

Xxx

We're nearly where Five is when Nine shakes me from my sleep. Nine and Six are talking cheerfully which is strange because they usually fight quite a bit, but I suppose it is exciting finding another Garde. "What happens if the Mogs get there first" I ask "Then we kill them all" Six replies gleefully, Nine must be rubbing off on her.

About ten minutes later we get to the place Five is, we see that there is a tall, muscular girl with brown hair and a slight tan,** (A/N Yes I know Five is a boy in Fall of Five, but this is my fanfic, sooo… deal with it)** which must be Five, I must say she's kind of hot. Next to her is an old man and a boy that looks like his son, next to them is a man that looks a bit younger than the other adult. Next to him is a girl and a boy that look to be a one or two years older than Ella.

When Six finally stops the car, Nine flings his door open and sprints up to one of the men and wraps his arms around him. When Nine turns around there are tears in his eyes as he says "Guys, this is… this is… my Cepan" as soon as Nine says this there is an explosion and Mogs start appearing from the wheat fields.

As soon as the Mogs appear I grab my shotgun and start mowing them down, when my shotgun runs out of ammo I chuck it in the car and pull out Mortem from my pocket and it extends to its full form. A Mog sneaks behind Five and I chuck Mortem at it with deadly precision and it bursts into ash as Five gives me a look of gratitude and throws Mortem back to me.

Just when I start to enjoy demolishing the Mogs, there are none left, I see the two children wipe the sweat off their brow and Five casually wipes the Mogs ash off her shoulders and comes over to me "Hi, I'm Five" she says and I start to feel butterflies in my stomach "Hey, I'm Zenith, I have no number" she looks quizzically at me for a second but then just shrugs and holds out her hand for me to shake "Nice to meet you Zenith" she says coolly as I shake her hand and look into her deep blue eyes.

After meeting Five, she introduces me to the rest of the gang, the teenage boy is Sam, he's human and the other man is his father, Malcolm, the other boy is Three, he is younger than the other Garde because you don't age when you're dead, same with the girl, she's Two and last but not least is Sandor, Nine's Cepan.

On the way back I contact Ella and tell her we're coming back and that I'll contact her again when we're nearly back. After contacting Ella I turn to talk to Five, but when I see her she's sleeping silently, I feel emotions bubbling up inside me and I quickly try t suppress them.

Xxx

John

Ella just received word from Zenith that they will be back soon, I'm pacing around the living room when Sarah walks in the room "You'll wear away the floor if you keep pacing around the living room" she says jokingly with a smile that makes me melt. She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me and I respond by kissing her passionately, just as se kisses me back I hear someone clear their throat and say "Are we interrupting something here?" I instantly recognise Nine's voice and turn to face him.

When I turn to him I expected to see Zenith, Six, Nine and Five, not Zenith, Six, Nine, Five, Sam, what looks to be Sam's father, some random man and two strange kids. When I see them I instantly call for Marina, Ella and Eight and they all come quickly to greet Five, but end up greeting more people than just Five.

I learnt that the two kids were Two and Three, the strange man was Sandor, the man who looked like an older version of Sam was in fact Sam's father and that the tall muscular girl was Five.

That night at dinner we all share our stories; we all listen on with curiosity especially to the stories of the Loric as they are the most interesting to listen to. Even though I'm interested to hear everyone's stories it's Two's, Three's and Five's stories that I pay the most attention to, neither Two nor Three know how they came back from the dead, just that one minute they were dead and the next minute they were where they had died.

Two's and Three's stories were particularly interesting when they described how they told by Lorien where to go and where to meet up with Five. I feel sorry for Marina, how her Cepan basically abandoned her and abandoned the Loric cause whereas I'm intrigued how Eight managed to get the support of an entire army just by pretending that e was one of their gods, reincarnated.

When we finish sharing out stories at the dinner table I decide to go to sleep early, after saying goodnight to everyone I head to mine and Sarah's room and brush my teeth in our personal bathroom and just as I'm finished Sarah walks into our room "Goodnight sweetie" I say and she gives me a strange look "Sweetie?" she says, I shrug and say "What's so bad about sweetie, sweetie?" she just laughs as I get into bed and am quickly sleeping.

**Hey Guys, how was the chapter, as usual please review and do all that god stuuuuff. BYE!**


	9. Nightmares

**Hey guys (and girls) I'm back with chapter nine, Zazzyz asked me about what happened to Henri, he has cremated, remember? Anyway, big thanks to ArcticBlue for your huge review and thanks to everyone else that read and reviewed last chapter. So read on and enjoy! (If you want to)**

Five

It's been a few days since me and the others got to Nine's apartment and so far it's been pretty good, we've been doing training quite regularly and it really shows. I thought I was good at fighting before but training with actual Garde has really helped improve my fighting techniques and also my strength.

So far Zenith is the undefeated champion in the scratch matches, thanks to his super strength and super speed, followed by Nine, followed by Eight, me and Six are tied for fourth, followed closely by John and Marina who are then followed by Three, Ella, and Two.

Xxx

We're in the firearms training room, practising with some of the weapons from Nine and Sandor's massive arsenal. I pick a standard machine gun, I look around to see that nearly everyone has picked the same gun apart from Nine and Zenith, Nine has a shotgun and Zenith has chosen a sniper rifle.

I have to say, Sam, Sarah and Malcolm are surprisingly good shots for humans, the Loric have better vision than humans so we only miss a few targets, apart from Zenith who hits all his targets right in the forehead, thanks to his enhanced vision

After a few hours of target practise we finish and go to have lunch. It's just pizza for lunch and we all go into our rooms to eat, Zenith and I are in the living room, as there aren't enough rooms for all of us and Zenith gave up his room for Sam and Two and Three are in John and Sarah's room.

Xxx

After a few sparring matches in the Lecture Hall I have a shower, brush my teeth and go to sleep, despite sleeping on a couch I'm surprisingly comfortable and get to sleep quickly. I wake up to the sound of gentle sobbing coming from the couch across from mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask Zenith "Nothing" he replies unconvincingly "What's wrong Zenith?" I repeat "I had a nightmare, about when my Cepan died" he sobs I walk over to the other couch to comfort Zenith.

When I get there I put my arms around his waist in a comforting embrace "You know when I said the Mogs killed my Cepan" he continues "Yeah" I reply "That was a lie" he says between sobs "What do you mean?" I ask "When the Mog stabbed him, it was such a clean stab that the wound didn't bleed" "and it didn't hit any vital organs" he pauses, obviously emotional about the issue.

"I had to, it was the only option" he says with a cold voice and I can feel the air around us becoming colder, his master legacy is obviously tied in with his emotions. "You had to what" I say, pressing him to continue "I had to put him, out of his… misery" he explains and bursts into tears. I pull him into a hug and he puts his head on my shoulder and continues to cry.

After ten minutes of Zenith gently crying on my shoulder we finally move apart and I see that's he's still slightly sobbing "Thank you" he whispers, I don't respond but just nod my head and move over to my couch, I've never seen Zenith as emotional as this.

Six

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and instantly get out of bed and walk over to the kitchen. "Hey, Nine" I say when I see him cooking "Hey" he replies, then continues cooking the pancakes "Since when do you cook" I inquire with a smile "Since I found this bottle of pancake mixture" he replies with a proud smile.

I grab a pancake and a plate and am about to eat it when Nine quickly yells to me "You don't want to do that!" I quickly drop the pancake and ask "Why not?" Nine holds up a bottle of maple syrup "You forgot this" he says with a mischievous grin on his face. I walk up to where he's standing and give a small punch on the shoulder and grab the maple syrup from his hand "You got me worried that it was poisoned or something" I say and he just smiles.

Over the next ten minutes or so, the others slowly start to come into the kitchen and grab pancakes. After about ten minutes of everyone grabbing pancakes the huge pile is reduced to a few crumbs on the plate. After breakfast Sandor calls us all over to the table to announce something. When we all get there Sandor starts talking "The reason I've called you all here is to announce plans, we're going to attack a Mog base" after he announces the plans everyone starts taking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

After Sandor announced the plans we went straight into firearms training (After changing of course). Sandor assigns us each two guns that he thinks suits us best. "Six, you'll be using a handgun and a shotgun" he says to me and walks on to assign John his two guns.

After firearms training Sandor gives us the rest of the day off. I take the opportunity to take a walk around Chicago with Nine as my tour guide. As we exit the elevator onto the first floor of the apartment building Nine waves to the security guard to the security guard waves back to him "Who was that" I ask Nine once we get out of the building "A friend" he says with a smile "You have friends" I say with mock amazement and Nine just laughs.

Xxx

After an hour and a half of Nine showing me around the amazing city of Chicago we finally decide to walk back. As we're walking back past Lake Michigan I slowly ease my hand into Nine's hand and after having a look of shock for a moment he relaxes and smiles.

When we get back to the apartment Nine and I let go of each other's hands and he goes to the living room and turns on the TV while I go back to my room. When I get to my room I lie on my bed, not sure what to think of all my feelings for Nine, bubbling up inside me.

**Hey again, thanks for reading, enjoy your day, and please review. BYE!**


	10. Challenge Accepted

**HEEEY GUUUUUUUUUYS! I am back once again with chapter ten. So this chapter what will happen is I will basically wing it cause even though I have a very basic idea of with will happen but I haven't figure planed out details. ENJOY! (Unless it's rubbish).**

Zenith

Ever since Sandor announced the plans to attack the Mog base in West Virginia he's been pushing us to our limits in terms of training. Today we have another long training session of sparring matches and just general workouts.

We're starting with sparring matches today, the pairs are Eight and I, Nine and Six, Marina and Five, Ella, Two and Three are on a team against John because they are quite bit younger than John. Ella, Two, Three and John are up first.

Two, Three and Ella look the slightest bit nervous as they walk up to the middle of the room, while John is already there, wearing a confident smile. "Fight!" Sandor yells and Two and Three run up to John to flank him from both sides.

John knocks Two back but isn't fast enough to hit Three and cops a fist to the side of his face, Ella rushes up to John and kicks him in the back of the legs. John swipes behind him and Ella is knocked to the ground and Two hits John in the back of the head and John falls to the ground, dazed.

Three rushes over to John and puts his knee on John's back and holds John's arms behind him. John struggles but Three is able to hold his arms behind his back and keep him on the ground for ten seconds. "Three, Two and Ella win!" he yells, "You got smashed" Nine snickers to John when he comes over "Shut up" he mutters.

"Next up, Marina and Five!" Sandor shouts enthusiastically. They walk up to the middle of the Lecture Hall and both assume a fighting stance "Fight!" Sandor yells. Even though Marina's a nice girl I'm silently cheering for Five.

Five throws a punch at Marina which she easily dodges, but Five swiftly kicks Marina in the side of her leg and Marina winces in pain. Marina then proceeds to spring around Five with her super speed and punches her in the back, as soon Marina hits her, Five turns around and sweeps Marina's legs from underneath her than pins her down to the ground for the full ten seconds.

"Five wins!" Sandor yells and the girls walk back to where we are standing. "Nine verses Six" Sandor announces. "3…2…1… fight" Sandor shouts to them. As soon as the match starts Nine jumps as high he can, his palms just touching the ceiling and soon he's doing a handstand on the ceiling, he quickly stands upright and sprints to behind Six and drops down.

As soon as Nine drops down he delivers a solid punch to the back of Six's head and she responds by turning around and punching him in the gut so hard that he goes flying into the back wall and quickly recovers from the blow. Nine sprints up to Six and she throws a punch at him but he slides underneath her fist and kicks her in the back.

Six goes flying forward and Nine quickly rushes over to her and pins her down. Six squirms to get free but can't because of Nine's incredibly strong grip. "Nine wins!" Sandor announces with a glint of pride in his eyes. "The last pair for the day is Eight and Zenith" Sandor announces in a booming voice.

I confidently walk up to Eight who has already teleported to the centre of the room. We can both teleport, well this will be interesting. "Fight" Sandor yells from the sidelines. Eight predictably teleports behind me and I hit him with my fist so hard I would be surprised if it didn't break a rib or two of his.

Eight responds by turning into a huge giant with eight arms. As he runs up to me the whole ground shakes and I prepare myself for his incoming attacks. Eight brings two of his massive hands together with me in the middle, but I quickly put up my shield to avoid being crushed. Eight then proceeds to try to stomp me into oblivion but with my super strength I hold his foot up with minimal effort then throw him into the wall.

As Eight hits the wall I feel the whole place shake and Eight quickly shape shifts back into his normal form and sprints at me, full speed. Eight jumps at me and just before he hits me he teleports behind me and gives me a massively powerful punch to the head with an enlarged fist.

My vision goes black for a second but it recovers just in time for me to see a blue fist coming at me. I quickly dive out of the way and when I look up at Eight I see that he is a blue man with six arms. I finally go on the offensive and run at Eight, full speed and tackle him to the ground.

When I tackled Eight I was running at such a high speed that we crash into the wall and he hits the wall with a loud thudding sound and I slam into the wall a second later. The impact of the wall was extremely painful but I see that I recovered faster than Eight so I teleport to him and pin him down.

Eight tries to squirm away but my grip is far too strong for him. Sensing this, Eight starts to kick me in the ribs but I hold on until the ten seconds is up. "Zenith wins the last round!" Sandor announces, I help Eight up "That was quite a difficult fight" I mutter to Eight and he nods in agreement.

After all the fights are over, Marina heals all of our bruises and we go to have lunch. When we get to the table we see that Sam, Malcolm and Sarah have prepared an amazing meal. For lunch we have lasagne, baked potatoes, lamb roast and an assortment of different salads.

Everyone is starving after the sparring matches we just has and the whole meal is devoured fairly quickly. Even Marina and Ella who don't usually have much of an appetite eat a lot. The meal is absolutely delicious and leaves me wanting more.

After lunch I decide to challenge Nine to Halo 4 and he willingly accepts the challenge, the rules are first to five wins, the loser is the winners slave for the rest of the day and I already know I can easily cream Nine in a game of Halo 4, I just want to see the look on his face when he loses.

By the time the first game is finished John and Eight have joined the match and large crowd is forming, having heard that I challenged Nine to something. John and Eight have never played any Halo games in their lives but they soon become quite good at it but I win every game.

"You cheated" Nine claims "How?" I retort "I don't know, you just did somehow" he replies "Your just jealous because I'm better than you" I respond. Nine doesn't continue to talk, he just grunts and walks off into his room. "Where are you going Nine, I need a milkshake" I yell with a grin.

**Thank you sooo much for reading, sorry for only one POV, but I'll try to add more POVs in the next chapter, anyway please review and all that jazz, anyway. BYE!**


	11. Battle

**HI EVERYBODY! I'm back with chapter eleven and it's gonna be a good chapter (I hope) Thank you all for your awesome reviews, and for following me and also for just reading my fanfic, I want to thank you from the bottom of my ahhhh, stomach? To the top of my umm… windpipe? Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Nine

The sound of a ringing phone wakes me from my slumber. "Someone get it" I mutter annoyed and I see Sam grab the phone from beside his dad's bed. "Hello?" Sam asks drowsily "Adam, is that you?" he asks "What?" he asks and quickly puts down the phone with a worried look.

"They've found us" he says, looking as pale as a ghost. I wake everyone up in our room and then move on to the other rooms. After everyone is up I turn on all the lights in the apartment and call them to the lounge room.

"We need our best snipers on the roof, Zenith, Five, that means you" I say in a commanding voice. "Six, BK, and I will patrol Lake Michigan, John, Three, Sam and Sarah, you guys patrol the base of the building."

"Eight, Marina, Two, Malcolm and Sandor, you guys get the humans out of the city then join Six and I, okay?" I say and everyone nods "What about me?" Ella say "Don't worry, you have the most important job, you'll be on the roof with Zenith and Five, telling us the location of the Mogs." I reply and Ella's eyes light up.

Once everyone gets their jobs we all move out to get ready and get weapons. I carry my chest to Lake Michigan, Six close on my heels."What's the plan again?" she asks with a questioning look "Kill all the Mogs of course" I reply with a grin. "Ready sweetheart?" I ask Six, she doesn't respond but just punches me playfully in the arm."

Zenith

"You ready?" I ask Five, who is lying next to me with a tight grip on her sniper. "Yep, the Mogs won't know what hit them" she says with a confident smile. "Do you two see anything?" Ella asks somewhat nervously. I look around the city, thanks to my enhanced vision I'm able to see extremely far distances with amazing clarity "Nothing yet" I respond and Ella nods.

After waiting another ten minutes I take another look around the city "Ella" I call and she rushes over to me "I see a squadron of about forty or so Mogs marching at us from around the zoo" I continue, she nods thankfully and relays the message to the others.

Five and I start to open fire on the Mogs and when about ten of them are killed they look around in confusion to see what's killing their squad members. Five and I manage to kill all of them before they get anywhere close to Six and Nine. Only moments after we kill them I hear the roar of helicopter blades and see helicopters flying on the horizon.

Five and I start to shoot at the helicopters but soon realise their armour is way too thick for us to penetrate. "Aim for the windscreen" I tell Five and we both hit the two helicopters' windscreen and they start to descend and Five and I realise we must have killed their pilots "Sweet" I hear Five muter under her breath.

After we kill the pilots the helicopters soon explode into a huge fireball when they hit the tops of the buildings they were flying above. Soon after the helicopters are destroyed we see hundreds of Mogs and Pikens emerging from the buildings. Now the real fight begins.

Five and I start to destroy the Mogs from above, until one of them points at us and all the Mogs near him look up at us. The Mogs start to fire their cannons at the bottom of the building and soon after it start to topple towards Lake Michigan

"Jump!" I shout and Ella grabs my Chest and we all jump. The next moments happen in slow motion. I grab Five's and Ella's hands and just before we hit the ground we come to a sudden halt and soon after we hit the ground safely with a slight thud.

"Zenith" Five calls "Yeah?" I respond "I think that was somehow you" she says. As soon as she says this the John Hancock Centre crashes into Lake Michigan. Ella passes my Chest to me and I open it and pull out a pair of advanced golden gauntlets and strap them onto my arms. As soon as they're on my arm they extend to cover my whole forearm and my hands.

"What are those?" Ella asks "Mini lasers, my Cepan made them for me, they're indestructible" I say and three slots pop out of the sides where the lasers come from. We jog over to the battle and as soon as we get close a Piken lumbers up to me and leaps at me. I dodge it easily "I can handle this" I shout to Ella and Five and they nod and run off to join the main battle.

I shoot all my lasers at it but unfortunately they aren't strong enough and the huge Piken roars and lunges at me again. I easily dodge the Piken and it roars again, I just roll my eyes and just freeze it and smash it with Mortem.

I teleport over to the edge of the battle field where Marina, Six and John are trying to contain the Mog forces. I shoot all of my lasers at the Mogs and six of them simultaneously burst into ash, then I jump over the Mogs and land in the middle of a pack of about twenty of them and am able to kill them all before a single shot is fired.

I teleport to where Eight is fighting a Piken as a dragon and I cut off the Piken's legs before it notices me and Eight finishes it with a slice of a huge claw. Eight lets out a huge roar and is suddenly a huge earthquake that knocks everyone off their feet apart from a teenage Mog boy who is running to the battle field, followed by a multitude of different animals.

I promptly get up from the ground and start to slice and shoot some of the Mogs who are still struggling to get up from the ground because of their heavy armour. By the time all the Mogs are up there are only fifty or so Mogs left and they sense that they can't win and start to run away.

I start firing lasers at the Mogs that are fleeing and Eight, Nine and Six pursue the Mogs, they are soon all dead. We all come together and I notice the Mog is with us and quickly teleport to him and hold Mortem up to his head, ready to decapitate him.

"No!" Malcolm shouts to me and I lower my Mortem, confused. "He's with us" Malcolm explains and I slowly nod, still suspicious. "Where to now?" Nine asks "I have a house is Australia, we can go there" I say and he nods. "Don't move, put your hands in the air" I hear a ladies voice say and we all turn to see who is Nine grits his teeth and in a vicious voice says "Agent Walker"

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. I bet you didn't think Walker would be back, if you did, props to you. I've been watching a web show called RWBY by Rooster Teeth, you show check it out, it's awesome, the laser gauntlets are based on the weapons that Yang has. Anyway please review, thanks for reading. BYE!**


	12. New Legacy

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter twelve? (I think), I just want to give a big thanks to you guys, the readers (and sometimes reviewers) for taking the time to read (and sometimes review) my fanfic, so without further ado, CHAPTER 12!**

Five

"Agent Walker" Nine scowls and spits on her shoes. "That's not very nice" she says with mock disappointment. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds right now" Nine yells at her, his eyes full of rage. "Because I have fifty snipers ready to shoot you" she replies with a smile and as if is was practiced at least five red dots appear on each of our foreheads that instant.

"Move and you die" Walker says but Zenith defies this order and steps forward and at least five bullets come flying towards him. "No!" I shout as the bullets nearly hit him, at the last minute his shield appears around him. "You think a few snipers can stop us?" He says with a grin and Walker's mouth drops open

"So why are you working with the Mogs?" Zenith asks "To stop you Loric from taking over the world" Walker replies calmly. "Us taking over the world?!" Zenith half yells at her "Are those the lies the Mogs have been feeding you?!" he says, not waiting for her to respond, he continues "If we were the bad guys you would all be dead by now" after he says this she raises her right hand and I shield myself, thinking that's the order to shoot.

Suddenly the red dots disappear from our heads and Walker looks thoughtful "Maybe your right" she says "Maybe the Mogs have tricked us…" her voice trailing off. "You are free to leave" she tells us and John's and Nine's jaws drop and Zenith takes the lead, walking to the nearest car.

After we find two cars Nine drives one and Sandor drives the other one, both knowing which way to the airport. We're heading to the Chicago airport where we'll catch a plane to Perth and stay at Zenith's mansion.

We're half way to the airport when I realize something "We don't have passports do we?" I ask Nine "Don't worry, I had Sandor make us some fake ID's, they're in my Chest" he tells me, I nod than continue try to get some sleep.

"Quick, get up! Mogs!" I hear Zenith yell to me and I spring up, ready for action. "Where are they?" I ask Zenith and he just shrugs and then bursts into laughter, I playfully punch him in the arm, annoyed at his little prank.

"We're here" Nine announces as we all gaze in awe at the massive airport, "You should have seen the look on your face" Zenith whispers to me, still amused at his joke. We all walk into the airport with amazed looks on our faces at the sheer size and beauty of the airport.

"_All clear"_ Ella says in my mind, she was the one because Nine assigned her to check for Mogs, although I'm not really sure why Nine chose the youngest of us all for such an important job. I suppose it's because of her telepathy.

"You might want to get some sleep" Zenith says to me "It's a really long journey and we've had a huge day" he continues and I nod, resting my head on the window of the aeroplane. After a few minutes I'm fast asleep.

"The plane lands soon" I hear Zenith say beside me and I look out the window and see that we are over what is probably Western Australia. After a few minutes of flying we finally land in Western Australia and slowly shuffle out of the plane. After another half an hour we get past customs and leave the airport.

"Welcome to Perth" Zenith says with a smile. "Umm, one question dude" John says "Yeah?" Zenith asks "Do we have a car?" John replies and Zenith has a thoughtful look on his face "If it's still where I left it" he answers and starts to walk towards the car park.

"Sweet" Zenith says "What is it?" Nine asks "My car is still here" he replies with a smile as he unlocks a Porsche. "This is your car?" Eight asks with an amazed look on his face "Yep" Zenith replies with a big grin. "One problem" Sandor interrupts "What?" Zenith replies "It won't fit us all" Sandor tells his bluntly "Oh, that" Zenith says with an embarrassed look.

"I suppose we could all squish in" Three suggests and some of us nod "It's settled then, we'll a squish into Zenith's tiny Porsche" Nine announces "Dibs driving" he adds quickly and takes the keys off Zenith. "Umm, you don't know where you're going" Zenith tells Nine and takes back the keys. We all get into the car and Zenith quickly speeds away.

"My neck" Two complains "My back" Ella complains "My everything" Three complains as they get out of the car. We decided that Ella, Three and Two should sit on the floor, due to being the smallest, with the speed that Zenith drives at; you don't want to be on the floor at a speed bump.

As we unpack all our stuff out of the car we don't notice how big the house is, but as soon as we turn around, wow. His house is huge, easily five times the size of Nine's and Sandor's penthouse, and much more stunning Zenith notices the astonished looks on our face "Welcome, to paradise" **(A/N I was actually considering ending it with this sentence, cause it's awesome, but nah) **

Zenith gives us a quick tour of the house, and then let's us roam around and pick our rooms. "Obviously, cause it's my place, I get the master bedroom, you guys can chose any other room apart from that one and get settled" Zenith says with a massive grin, then he walks off into the workshop.

We all pick our rooms, then I go to see what Zenith is working on in the workshop. "Quite a place you've got" I remark when I see Zenith "We looked around for months, trying to find a place like this" he says to me but doesn't turn around to look at me.

"What are you working on?" I ask him "Finishing up the hover board Ace was working on before he, you know, died" he says to me, finally looking up at me "You know when we fell from the John Hancock Centre?" he says and I nod "I don't think that was me who saved us, I think it was Ella" he tells me

**So Ella has a new legacy, not even I saw that coming. Who do you guys think should be paired up in my fanfic? As always, thanks for reading, please review and BYE!**


	13. The Letter

**Hey guys, really sorry for not updating more often, but I've been really busy over the last few days but now I'm back with chapter thirteen (YAY!). I will be starting up a fanfic of what the Garde do when they win the war, it'll include characters from this story, so standby for that. Without further ado, chapter thirteen!**

Eight

"Impressive" John grunts as I deliver a solid kick to his side. He responds to this by slamming his knee in to my stomach, which knocks the wind out of me. We're doing non-legacy training and I'm paired up with John.

He swings is face at my face but I dodge it and tackle him to the ground and pin him there for ten seconds. "Congrats" John says and pats me on the back, I've been able to beat him three out of the five times I've versed him.

"That's all for now" Zenith yells to us. Ever since we got to Zenith's mansion he's been taking more and more charge, I think he might become the leader of our group. After training I take a long shower in my room.

When I get out of the shower I see Marina is sitting on my bed and I'm instantly glad that I got changed in the bathroom. "Hey" I mutter to her as I continue to dry my hair with my towel. "Are you ready to go?" she asks me "Yeah" I reply, only just remembering that we're going to the movies tonight.

Zenith

"Take the Ferrari" I say to Eight and Marina and toss them the keys "Not the most incognito car, but sure" Eight replies and catches the keys with a thankful look. "Don't die!" I joke as they leave the lounge room and Eight just laughs.

Two minutes later I see them coming back into room. "Where exactly is the cinema?" Marina asks me, I roll my eyes and take the keys off Eight, who is holding them out in front of him. I walk to the garage with them following closely behind me.

"You guys owe me one" I say to them and take off. "Quick or we'll be late" Marina says and I grin "If you insist" I reply and punch the gas. We're at the cinema within ten minutes, thanks to my awesome driving skills. "Call me when the movie's finished" I yell to them as I speed off.

When I get home all the lights are off and I instantly reach for Mortem and it extends into its full size. I'm creeping through the house when I hear something drop down behind me. I instantly swing my axe at the sound but it's parried away and I attack the figure another time and the attack is parried away again.

While I'm battling with the person five more people surround me and soon I'm trying to fight them all at the same time. One of them strikes me hard in the back of the head with a blunt object and I'm knocked unconscious for a split second.

When I regain my vision I see the six silhouettes standing above me. So this is how I die. Suddenly the lights turn on and I see that the six figures are Nine, John, Five, Six, Three and Two. "Hilarious" I say bluntly and Nine bursts into laughter.

When I get off the ground I see that Nine is still laughing and the others have joined him. "You should've seen the look on your face" Nine exclaims between laughs and I just shake my head in mock disappointment. It is sort of funny I suppose.

Xxx

"How was the movie?" I ask Marina and Eight when they get in the car. "Expensive, but good" Marina replies "Really? We live in a luxury mansion and you think that's expensive?" I joke. When we get back to the house everyone is gathered in the dining room, reading something in Ella's hand.

"Oh, hey guys" Two says when we reach them and everyone turns around. "Sooo, why are you all gathered here?" I ask "Ella's letter" Two replies and we pull up a chair each and listen to Ella reading her letter from Crayton.

By the time she finishes the letter she's in tears, Marina by her side, comforting her. Turns out she's not one of the Elders and she was sent to Earth by her dad. After about ten minutes everyone has disbanded Ella has gone into her room and I'm lying on the sofa, relaxing.

"Ella?" I ask when I see her opening the front door with a suitcase in her hand. "Where are you going?" I ask her "I'm leaving" she replies bluntly "Why?" I respond. "You heard the letter, I'm not one of you guys, I'm not an Elder" she says, sobbing.

I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and she turns to face me. "I'm not meant to be an Elder either, but they need all the help they can get if they're going to win the war" I tell her "Ella, we need you" I continue and she has a thoughtful look on her face, drops the suitcase and hugs me.

"You're right, they do need me, thank you" she says to me. "Hey Ella, I have some good news for you, you know we jumped from the building" I say and she nods "I think you were the one who saved us with flying or something" I continue and her face lights up.

Xxx

"Guys, wake up, we're all waiting in the gym" I tell John and Sarah. After a few minutes they join us in the training room. "Why did you wake us up so early?" John complain "One, it's nine o'clock and two, it's really cool" I respond and walk over to the hidden control panel in the wall.

I punch in the pass code and the stairs are revealed and I walk down them into the basement. "Are you coming?" I say to the others who are standing in the gym with amazed looks on their faces. When the others walk into the room most of their jaws drop, looking at the sheer size of the room.

"Wow" Adam says in a barely audible voice and some of the others nod in agreement. I walk over to the control panel at the back of the room and demonstrate some of the equipment that the room has, some of them that I didn't even know we had.

"This room was built for legacy training" I explain and the Garde nod. "What's with the Mog-bots?" Sam asks "Good question" I say and switch them on via the control panel. "Think fast" I say as the robots rush over to the group.

**Really sorry if this isn't the best chapter, I'm feeling really tired and I just wanted to get something out since I haven't posted in ages. I'll be starting the after the war fanfic soon, so stay tuned for that. Please review, thanks for reading. BYE!**


	14. Pittacus

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 14. Okay, I am really sorry for not posting as often as I should or want to but my internet went down the day I posted my last chapter and only went back up yesterday which really sucked. Without further ado, chapter 14!**

Two

"Get ready, we're leaving in five" Zenith yells to us from upstairs. We're finally going to attack a Mog base, we tracked down the base a few days ago and spent most of the time in between training to attack the base.

I grab a bullet proof vest from the armoury and a machine gun, I strap on the vest and walk to the living room where Nine is already waiting with a huge grin on his face.

I may not be the strongest of the Garde or have any legacies but after my time with Conrad I certainly know my way around guns. "Ready?" Nine asks me "I suppose so" I shrug and he nods.

After a few minutes we're all gathered in the living room. "Squad A will consist of Nine, Six, John, Sarah, Adam and Ella" Sandor says.

"And team B will be Zenith, Five, Marina, Eight, Two, Three and Sam" he finishes and we nod. Malcolm has opted to stay behind and look after the chimaera.

"Let's move out" Zenith yells to us after Sandor tells us our teams and we walk to the garage. When we get there Zenith walks over to where a huge tarp is covering something and takes it off.

When he takes off the tarp it reveals three identical sleek silver supercars and Zenith takes three sets of keys out of his pocket.

"Who's driving?" Zenith says and Nine instantly grabs one of the sets of keys from him and so does John and Zenith keeps the other set.

"My Cepan and I built these cars, it took us about a year or so to complete, they have armour plating, machine guns, lasers, turbo booster and rockets" Zenith explains.

After about twenty minutes of fast driving under the cover of dark we finally reach the hollowed out mountain under which the base is.

"Everyone got their explosives?" Sandor asks and we nod and start to climb the mountain.

It takes about an hour to reach the top and when we do we start to search for the entrance to the base. "Found it" Marina calls to us with a proud smile on her face as Eight pats her on the back.

Sandor stays at the entrance of the base while we start to shuffle down the narrow passage leading into the Mog base.

"They do not make these bases easy for intruders to enter do they?" Three jests and I hear Adam laugh at the back.

Once we get inside the base we split into our teams and go down separate corridors. "I call dibs on the first Mog" Zenith says, brandishing Mortem.

After about ten minutes of walking we finally see a first group of Mogs and Zenith teleports behind them, ripping them to shreds and shooting them with lasers and they're soon just piles of ash on the ground.

We keep going down to the bottom of the base, not encountering anymore Mogs. "Where all the Mogs at?" Nine asks when we meet up with them at the bottom of the base.

"I don't know but let's just blow this place sky high" John replies with a smile playing on his lips.

Six

We run to the entrance of the cave where Sandor is still waiting for us. "Explosives set?" he asks and Nine gives him a quick nod.

We rush down the mountain we drive a little bit away from the mountain before we all hop out of the cars to watch the explosion.

Just as Nine is about to activate the remote Eight teleports in front of him and grabs the remote off him and detonates the explosives with a huge grin on his face and I feel the ground shake.

"Let's go, someone would have heard that" Nine says with an annoyed look on his face.

Xxx

When we get to Zenith's place we see about two thousand or so Mogs surrounding the mansion and when they see us they bring out a bruised and battered Malcolm.

"Step out of the cars or we will kill him" a huge Mog shouts through a megaphone and we do what he says, knowing that he's not lying.

The minute we step out of the cars we're all seized and they bring Five over and a few burly Mogs beat her with the butt of their cannons, making us watch while holding us at gun point.

When the Mogs are finished with Five they move on to the rest of us. I'm second last, just before Zenith, every hit is extremely painful and each hit hurts more than the last.

After they beat me up they toss me to the ground like a rag doll and move on to Zenith, but he refuses to budge, staying in his position.

In one swift movement he pulls out Mortem and kills all the Mogs around him the leader of the group says something to the Mogs around him and they rush over to Ella and continue to beat her, tears streaming down her face.

Zenith finally snaps and holds up his hands in front of him and bolts of blue electricity shoots out of them, killing all the Mogs in front of him.

The Mogs fire at him but he catches the cannon blasts in his hands and absorbs them, then continues to kill the Mogs with his new found legacy.

He kills about a hundred of them this way and then with massive concentration freezes the rest of them then smashes them with his telekinesis.

When all the Mogs are killed Zenith is still for a moment then he crashes to the ground with a muffled thud sound.

Zenith

When I wake up my vision is blurry and I'm lying in a bed in a strange room. I slowly get up and the instant I stand up I feel a stabbing pain in my head.

I push through the pain and slowly walk to the door and push I open to reveal a small corridor with four doors connected to the sides of it, one to the end and an open room at the front of the corridor.

I walk to the open room where I hear Nine talking to Eight. When I get into the room Nine and Eight turn to me.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up" Nine says to me and Eight calls the others into the open room. "Wha- what happened?" I ask, my voice a little husky "You in a self induced coma for two weeks" Six replies, looking dead serious.

"You gained a new legacy" Sandor tells me "Huh? I already have my master legacy, I can't get another one" I reply, confused "No you can't" he says "If you weren't Pittacus"

**Oh snap, I bet none of you saw that coming, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please don't hate me for not posting in ages. If you still like me, please leave a review cause that would be awesome, anyway, BYE!**


End file.
